TBag and The Keys Of Power
by lilrussy
Summary: Join the evil tea drinking witch with her side kick T-Shirt in collecting the keys of power. For all those T-bag fans. Plz R&R.
1. Wrong Turn

**T-Bag and The Keys of Power**

_Chapter 1 – Wrong Turn_

Thomas was cleaning up the toyshop. It was just before the end of the day and he was about to lock up when he put his hand in his pocket to get out the door key and realised it wasn't in there. "Now where did I put it I'm sure it was in my pocket." Thomas said to himself. He walked over to a box of new stuff he was putting up earlier, he pulled out the last thing which was left in there, it was a new board game called "The Amazing Treasure Chest". Thomas put it on the shelf behind him and turned back to the box. "T-Shirt, T-Shirt!" a familiar voice came from the board game. Thomas spun back around, "I'm imaging it she's gone, I know she is, she got all the power from the spoons and then zapped herself." Thomas said to himself unsure. He was about to go back to the empty box when he noticed the door key sitting under the board game, Thomas took a step towards the board game and he heard it again. "T-Shirt, T-Shirt." Thomas lunged for the key but as he did he tripped. As he fell he knocked the board game off the shelf, the game box flew open and the last thing Thomas saw before he blacked out from hitting his head on the shelf was; a maze board, a treasure chest and Tallulah Bag's face.

"Wake up, Wake up. Come on, no time to muck around boy get up." T-Shirt heard someone saying. He slowly opened his eyes and standing above him was T-bag, she was wearing her red gown and her gold star tiara. T-Shirt couldn't believe it was T-Bag. "What's happening? How? Why? Where are we?" T-Shirt asked in disbelief. "Welcome to the new T-room T-Shirt my boy." T-Shirt sat up and looked around he was surrounded by four walls, there was an opening which looked like a dark passage which lead off somewhere and appeared to be the only way out. There was four stone walls covered in vines, A T-plant in one corner, a stone table in the centre of the room, a big stone bench behind the table and a Tea Trolley was all the Tea making stuff on it. He looked at himself and realised he had on a dark green pair of ¾ pants, green shoes, a light green polo shirt and a dark green jacket with T-SHIRT on the back.

"Where are we and why am I here?" T-Shirt asked T-bag.

"Welcome to the maze land of Power. In ten glorious day there will be a solar eclipse here and upon that glorious day who ever opens the treasure chest of power with a certain key will rule the land in evil." T-bag explained with excitement in her eye.

"So you brought me to an evil maze land and why aren't you destroyed I saw you destroyed. Hang on this chest is full of evil." T-Shirt asked.

"Well not quiet, if the last key turned is gold they get the power for good but if the last key turned is silver which it will be and I'll be turning it then I will be taking over the land with evil," T-bag explained, "And I may have been destroyed my boy but lets just say I took a wrong turn on my way to were ever I was going and got lost in this maze."

"And found a T-plant and decided to take over the world," T-Shirt finished, "And needed someone to help you, so you zapped me down."

"You know me too well don't you T-Shirt. Of course you, were old pals me and you we've done things like this before, we have experience but this time it will be different see today is the day the safe opens and the key guard collects the keys. Their job is to guard them for ten days until the eclipse. So we are going to go there hit the guard over the head and when the safe opens the keys will be ours."

"Well I'm not helping you!" T-shirt shouted.

"Oh yes you are," T-bag answered back. She walked over to T-Shirt but her and on his head and a glow of power came from T-bag's hand and went over T-Shirts body. T-bag removed her hand and T-Shirt rose.

"I am your humble T-caddy oh great and powerful majesty," T-shirt said.

"Just as I thought," T-Bag smiled, "Now make me some Tea."

T-Shirt walked over to the T-trolley and began brewing; when it was made he took the cup and saucer over to T-bag and handed it to her. T-bag took a sip, "Now let me just have a little look and see what is happening down at the temple," T-bag said as she poured the left over tea in the saucer and looked in to it. In the saucer T-bag saw a huge stone temple there was a sealed door with two keys crossed over each other on the front. Out the front of the temple was a stone pedestal with a huge stone box on top, on the lid of the stone box was a sundial. A rather thin man in a long tan coloured robe stood next to the pedestal. T-bag put the saucer down on the table and looked up at T-Shirt and said. "Now this is the plan. You get down there and find out where these keys are hidden and when they become unhidden so I can come down and get them. Got it!"

"Yeah, but one problem, how do I get down there if you haven't given me any magic," T- Shirt said.

"Haven't I?" T-bag said. She then raised her arm pointed at T-shirt and gave him his power. "Now get down there!" T-Shirt put his hands behind his back and blinked and then he was gone.

T-Shirt appeared behind a bush near the man in the robe, A girl came walking from behind the temple she was wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt, she had long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. The girl looked around confused like she didn't know where she was and slowly made her way towards the pedestal.

"Your lost aren't you?" The guy in the robe asked, when he spoke T-shirt realised that he was about the same age as him.

"Um, yeah I think I took a wrong turn or something. Where am I?" The girl asked.

"Perfect! I'm Andreus temple guardian and you must be Ellie, Key guard?" Andreus said.

"HEY!" Ellie said.

"HEY!" T-Shirt said from behind the bush. Andreus spun around to the bushes, "Who goes there," he said "Show yourself." Andreus ordered. T-Shirt came out from behind the bushes.

"Who are you?" Andreus asked.

"I'm T-Shirt, I thought you were the key guard."

"You work for her don't you? Ellie this is your enemy," Andreus explained.

"What's going on here? How do you know my name? I'm no key guard, why is he my enemy?" Ellie asked confused.

"I'll explain it all to you..." Andreus began but as he did T-Bag appeared.

"Save the story temple monk and reveal the keys," T-Bag shouted.

"Oh what's going on? This is all to strange?" Ellie asked.

"This is T-Bag of the T-set she is here to claim the power for evil, your task Ellie is to protect the key from her and not let her get her hands on them. I know is hard to understand but once you take hold of the keys it will all come clear to you," Andreus explained.

"Well lets get on with it and just give them to her," T-bag ordered. Andreus looked down at the sundial and looked over to Ellie. "Come over here Ellie and take your spot only you can receive the keys," Andreus asked. Hesitant at first Ellie looked at these people as if they were crazy but she walked up to the pedestal and naturally placed her hand on top of the sundial.

"I told you, you were the right one you knew what to do," Andreus smiled. Ellie began to turn the sundial and the box opened easily, she then but her hands in the box underneath and pulled out a big golden ring with four gold and four silver keys on it. Ellie smiled and looked up at Andreus, "I know what I have to do," she said. "So do I," T-Bag said. She walked over to Ellie and ripped the Keys out of her hand but as she did the ring unclipped and the 8 keys scattered across the ground they started to glow.

"Grab them boy," T-Bag ordered T-Shirt but as he knelt down the keys disappeared.

"Your majesty there gone," T-Shirt said in shock.

"Well thank you captain obvious, OK temple boy what on earth did you do with them?" T-Bag asked Andreus.

"I didn't touch them you did," Andreus smiled, "You separated them from the ring outside of the temple and the sun has scattered them through out the maze."

"What?!?" T-Bag screamed, "Come on boy back to the T-Room." T-Bag put her hand on T-Shirts shoulder and clicked her fingers and they both disappeared. The sundial box on top of the pedestal started to glow and the golden key ring appeared back in the box. Andreus put his hand in the box, pulled out the ring and handed it to Ellie.

"Yours I believe," Andreus said.

"But no keys," Ellie replied.

"I guess that's the aim of the game, you have ten days to find them all and keep them away from T-Bag,"

"Where do I start? I mean is there a map or something?"

"Nope just this," Andreus said as he pulled out a pink cap with a golden and silver key crossed over each other on the front from under his robe. "Wear this at all times it has the sign of the keys so certain people in the maze will know who you are and help you as best as they can." Andreus passed Ellie the cap she put it on and put her ponytail through the back.

"Now you look like a real key guard, well I guess all the advise is be careful the maze is very tricky and ever changing, you never know you think you've been someone but maybe you haven't. Watch out for T-Bag she is very powerful and a master of disguise, go now girl and I will be seeing you, bring those keys safely back to me." Andreus said and he walked towards the temple and walked right through the wall, Ellie couldn't believe he walked through the wall; she looked around for which way to go first.

"Which way should I go first?" Ellie asked herself out loud. She looked around then looked at the sundial and the pointer began to spin then glowed and pointed toward the bushes. "Well I guess that way." Ellie clipped the golden key ring to her jeans and headed towards the bushes and made her way in to the maze.

Back in the T-Room T-Bag was sitting there and T-Shirt was making her a cup of tea.

"How could he have left out the fact not to break the keys away from that stupid ring, now its another quest chasing after that stupid girl in Maze land of all places," T-Bag said. T-Shirt brought over T-Bags cup of tea and handed it to her, she took it and looked at T-Shirt oddly.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at you all grown up and those clothes is that in fashion now and you got a necklace now," T-Bag smiled at him.

"What's wrong with all that?" he asked her.

"Nothing its just times have changed but were still on the same team my boy and his time we are going to win. This Ellie girl is going to annoy me T-Shirt and keys how easy are they going to be to find. Watch out little Ellie, where ever in the maze you go we will be and those keys will be ours and this time I will rein supreme!" T-Bag laughed and raised her hands and lightning filled the sky.


	2. Where there's a Wolfe?

_CHAPTER 2 – Where There's a Wolfe?_

T-Bag was sitting on her stone chair looking in to her saucer while T-Shirt was standing next to her.

"Look at this T-Shirt my boy she's lost already, she's been walking around in the woods for ages I'm sure she walking round in circles she not going to find them." T-Bag said. T-Shirt look over in to the saucer and he saw Ellie standing there looking around surrounded by tall trees.

"I told you she is lost. It will be dark soon and do you know what roams those woods at night on a full moon? A werewolf." T-Bag explained.

"Really? A werewolf? There's no such thing."

" As I thought to T-Shirt until I stumble through there one full moon night myself and tonight just so happens to be a full moon." T-Bag said with a huge grin on her face.

"Great. What am I suppose to do? I don't know where to look all there seems to be is trees," Ellie said as she looked around. There was suddenly a loud snap of a tree branch and Ellie spun around and standing behind her was a teenage boy with dark brown hair and sparkling bright blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a red top. "Sorry I didn't mean to creep up on you but you looked lost and its getting dark," the boy said.

"Oh yeah I am, I've been walking around forever in these woods and I don't seem to be getting anywhere," Ellie replied.

"Well maybe I could help you get out of here but its to late to fin a way out tonight, my uncles cottage is close by I could take you there and you can stay there tonight. Tomorrow I promise I'll help you get out of here."

"That sounds great but I'm actually looking for something and I cant leave until I've found it."

"Well I'll help you look but we will have to do it tomorrow because its nearly dark and it's a full moon tonight. Anyway my name is Jake, Jake Wolfe."

"I'm Ellie, well maybe its not out here maybe its at your uncles cottage and I am sick of walking around these woods."

"Well them follow me and I'll take you there."

"Thank you, you have the most amazing eyes."

"Thanks," Jake replied nervously, " I like your cap." So Jake guided Ellie through the woods and as they walked Ellie explained to Jake about her quest and finding the keys. They finally made it to the cottage and Ellie finished the story.

"That's an amazing tale you have to help you but I am sorry I can't seem to recall every seeing a gold or silver key around here. Anyway heres my uncles cottage." As they reached on the door Jake knocked on it and called out to his uncle.

"Uncle! Uncle! He maybe in the basement or out he'll be home before it get s dark which will be very soon," Jake said and he opened the door and walked inside the cottage.

Back in the T-room T-bag was still looking in to her saucer.

"Damn that girl she's found a friend that's all we needed and she will be safe from the werewolf but the good thing is still no sign of the key. Hmmm I wonder were that uncle is maybe he may have it." T-bag tilted her saucer and the uncle came in to view he was in the basement which looked like an inventors lair with all failed inventions broken around the place, he was standing in front of what appeared to be a huge silver cage. The uncle was an old man all grey and had a walking stick he was leaning on; he had a huge smile on his face and was talking to himself.

"I'll catch him this time and then they all believe me, no more crazy old Wolfe believes in werewolves." The uncle said and he pushed the cage door closed and pulled a silver key out of his pocket and locked the cage shut.

"T-SHIRT!" T-Bag screamed and T-Shirt came running in with a wooden cross in his hand.

"What is it your majesty? is it here? Where is it?" T-Shirt cried.

"No you idiot, I've found it, I found the first key and the good part is little evil Ellie has no idea where it is. Now just how to get it…hmmm"

"How?" T-Shirt asked.

"How what?" T-Bag asked.

"Are we going to we get the key?" T-Shirt whined.

"I was just about to tell you before you interrupted. I think we may need a disguise."

"Great!"

"Of course its great I thought of it."

"No its not great,"

"Why did you say great then?" T-Bag asked confused.

"Because we always have to have stupid disguises…"

"Quiet boy and listen to my plan." T-Bag snapped back. T-Bag pulled T-Shirt in to her, raised one hand to the air clicked her fingers and her and T-shirt disappeared. They reappeared in the uncles basement dressed in matching green camouflage outfits.

"BEAST CATCHERS!" T-Shirt shouted at T-Bag with a worried look on his face. The Uncle quickly shoved the silver key in to his pocket and spun around bur before he had to time to ask what they were doing in his basement T-bag spoke. "That's right you heard my friend correct BEAST CATCHERS. Where from ABC Acme Beast Catchers and we heard you had a wild beast you wanted caught so we came running."

"How did you get in here?" the uncle asked.

"We can get anywhere when there's beast catching involved aint that right?" T-Bag said nudging T-Shirt.

"Right indeed sir, and we heard you had a big one for us to catch." T-Shirt replied.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't! What it's going to cost me?" the uncle queried.

"We have a deal at the moment my friend, you supply the cage and we will catch the beast," T-bag announced.

"Hey," T-Shirt said giving T-Bag a puzzled look.

"If he gives us the cage he has to give us the key to unlock it," T-bag whispered to T-Shirt.

"Yes that's right my friend and I see a cage right behind you," T-Shirt said.

"So if you just be so kind and give us the key to it we will be off and catch your beast in no time," T-Bag said holding out her hand for the key.

"Not so fast, I'll unlock the cage for you and once you've caught the beast ill come and see for myself," the uncle explained.

"You drive a hard bargain my friend but you have yourself I deal we will be seeing you later when the moon is full," T-Bag said and she walked over to the cage with T-Shirt following place one hand on the cage and raised the over in to the air clicked and clicked her finger. T-Bag, T-Shirt and the cage was gone leaving the uncle standing there in shock from there disappearance.

"Anyway Ellie, I must be off," Jake said.

"What already? But we haven't found your uncle," Ellie protested.

"I'm sorry Ellie but I must go ill be back in the morning," Jake said as he rushed out the door as he did a little green bottle dropped out of his pocket. Ellie realised but it was too late Jake was gone.

"Jake wait!" Ellie called after him and raced out the door.

T-Bag and T-Shirt were out in the woods with their beast trap and watch the sun finally set and the full moon rise.

"Well T-Shirt my lad I must be off but call me when you catch him,"

"What? Me! Wait for the werewolf. Not on your Nelly,"

"Well one of us has to don't they otherwise we will have that meddling Ellie here getting our key,"

"Then you wait here."

Suddenly there was a large howling noise.

"What was that?" T-Shirt asked scared.

"Its coming, quick lets get behind those bushes," T-bag called and dragged T-Shirt in to the bushes. There was another howl and Ellie came running from the woods.

"Jake! Jake! Where are you?" She yelled.

"Great!" T-Bag said from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Ellie called. T-Bag and T-Shirt came out from behind the bushes and walked other to Ellie.

"Little lost Ellie all alone in the woods with a werewolf and no keys I noticed," T-Bag announced.

"Werewolf?" Ellie said, "There's no such thing,"

"Oh there isn't? Then who do you think is making those blasted noises then?" T-Shirt frighten asked. Suddenly there was another loud howl closer this time and they all jumped. Then there was a rustle in the bushes and out came the werewolf everyone backed away then Ellie noticed something it had the most amazing sparkling blue eyes.

"Your majesty lets leave," T-Shirt shouted.

"No you fool we must catch it!" T-Bag said as she pushed him towards the werewolf, the werewolf lunged forward; T-Shirt turned and ran right in to T-Bag knocking her and himself in to the cage. The werewolf slowly moved towards the trapped pair in the cage.

"Close the door you idiot before it gets us!" T-Bag shouted. So T-Shirt quickly grabbed the cage door, closed it and locked them both in the cage.

"YOU STUPID! STUPID BOY! You've locked us in here instead of that thing," T-Bag yelled and grabbed T-Shirts arm raised her arm in to the air clicked her fingers and they were gone leaving Ellie alone with the werewolf. Ellie had an idea she reached in to her pocket and pulled out the bottle that Jake dropped earlier, "This better work," she said and she threw the bottle at the werewolf. The werewolf spun around just before the bottle hit and grabbed it. Ellie gasped but to her amazement the werewolf open the bottle and drank the bright green fluid that was inside and the werewolf transformed back in to Jake.

"I thought so," Ellie smiled.

"Thank you Ellie. I didn't want you to know my secret so I left in a hurry and lost my bottle, then I thought you were in danger so I had to save you and then you also saved me and turned me back. Hey, how did you know it was me?"

"Like I said you have the most amazing eyes, as soon as I seen them I knew it was you."

"Well its late lets go back to my uncles cottage."

Back at the cottage Jake and Ellie walked in to find Jake's uncle in the living room holding up the silver key.

"What are you doing with that key?" Ellie asked.

"Who are you girl?"

"My name is Ellie and I really need that key sir."

"I'm sorry girly but I need to catch me a werewolf," Jake and Ellie looked at each other blankly then Ellie smiled at Jake.

"What if I catch the werewolf can I have it?" Ellie asked.

"Someone else has asked the same today, that's odd but you have a deal." The uncle replied.

"Ok well here he is," Ellie replied and pointed to Jake.

"I have no times for games my girl," The uncle said and started to walk to the door.

"Uncle it's the truth honest. I'm sorry but its not my fault and I have a potion to control it but sometime I lose them. I'll sorry uncle." Jake explained.

"All this time I thought it was some crazy beast but it was you my boy. A bit disappointed as I was looking forward to hunting this wild animal down; the main thing though is that you are safe and ok. I used to be worried when you used to disappear on full moons. Well that's that then hey."

"Well almost," Ellie smiled.

"Oh of course," the uncle said and handed Ellie the key, "Well I guess you did catch the werewolf my girl. I wonder though if those beast catchers will return my cage."

"I'm sure they won't come back hunting around here," Ellie smiled and placed the silver key on the key ring.

Back in the T-room T-bag was looking in her saucer and seen Ellie get the first key.

"Damn her! She got it! Well Miss Ellie you have the first one but in this maze there are so many twists and turn and I'll be following you around everyone." T-Bag announced and raised her hand in to the air and made a crack of lightning.


End file.
